The legend of Zak
by Leonard Sharksun
Summary: AU. korra have died trying to conquer amon, the team avatar this prisoner, most nations under the control of egalitarian, there seems no hope until a guy southern kingdom of earth discovers that he is the avatar, along your friends will go on a desperate journey to learn the four elements. English version.


**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra is not my own but their creators * Obviously ***

* * *

SYNOPSIS

when the avatar korra died after an attempt to overcome amon city believed that republic was lost. egalitarian began to gain ground with great speed, the southern water tribe was his first victory, after several attacks on kingdom land was to be divided into two egalitarian anti-dominated northern kingdom egalitarian and southern parts belonging to the kingdom The air temples were destroyed and the nation of the fire was too much poverty.

there seemed no hope until a 14 year old discovers he is the avatar embarks on a desperate to learn the 4 elements to achieve amon beat.

they succeeded or die trying whatever it is to be seen.

CHAPTER 1

United South, 14 years after the death of Avatar Korra

Linda sunset cira said as they watched the sun.

zak nodded, used to go to the wall of Wu, who sing Bang King had gone to defend the kingdom of egalitarian thinking quietly after the problems that inhabited his house his parents passed it fighting and did not care about the Not in the least, that day had invited his cira to see the sunset with the friend.

which you think is in the forest-zak wonder suddenly.

e egalitarian-wild-animals responded cira

-and you'd like to look you know emmm you know if there was a hiding to take us to the forest but nobody knew that there zak said as he watched

oh no ... not going to say that you know a shortcut to go to the forest and know that we are not allowed to go there cira said as he stood.

Come on do not be like will only be 15 minutes no equal attacked us nor adults will realize porfis

'I told you not ...

zak got scared puppy face.

-ok you win only fifteen minutes but stop looking so gives me want to mourn-is surrendered cira

zak off scared puppy's face and said, smiling:

Come follow me where he is

the wall and went down streets and more streets until they reached a hole, cira began to wince and said

I'm not going to go in there I do not want wasps and beetles ant bites launchers cira I look at zak-ya, but we will stop looking at me causes me sadness.

The two came very quickly for fear that someone would see. The tunnel was filled with plants and a terrible stench something not pleasant

-that is cira foul-smelling complain

-not complain discover-le haras rebuked us zak

they reached the end of the tunnel starting alex earthbending use the bushes that covered the mouth of the tunnel. then the splendid forest appeared before them

-only fifteen minutes cira reminded him zak

As you wish, milady

And they went into the forest.

Mako way through the forest at a leisurely pace quietly looking around. He had an amazing stillness in place,''demasiado''penso mako as he stopped and stood in a position of defense. It was then that I heard a noise behind him, she turned with a flare ready to fight against the aggressor but stopped paralyzed.

-korra ...- it was the only thing I managed to articulate.

Facing the korra was, watching him with a hard gaze to decipher, as beautiful as the day I lost it forever, the same day asami Bolin died and betrayed by joining Amon. Mako was going to mourn felt to see her again.

-but How ...

-Mako This dream come true I'm dead-le-Vine korra interrupted to warn that there is now a new avatar who could finally overcome the egalitarian and restore peace but to achieve it needs your help. But I think first you escape this place.

-korra I ...

But korra him off with a kiss on the lips, mako felt all the pain would if only a dream, korra pulled away from him and whispered:

Your affection is that you can now awake.

Zhen-ghou jail, City Republic 7: 3 p.m.

Mako got up from his bed respirarando heavily.

I looked at his decidedly alredor find the way out to fulfill the mandate of his dead girlfriend and then whispered to himself:

Korra'll do what you said, though he die in the attempt.

-¡Cira - Zak shouted desperately. I was distracted for a moment and when I looked cira had disappeared.

Ran on all sides shouting his name, did not give a fuck if you listened equal, the only thing that interested him at that time was to find his best friend.

Just when I had given up hope I hear a voice:

-¡ZAK!

It was the voice of cira, he returned to recover their minds and followed the voice dirreción.

Zak ran in the same dirreción until a blow to the head caused him to fall to the ground.

Where are you going pigeon - mockingly said a man dressed in black.

The man grabbed zak (already passed) and dragged into a van.

Let me go! She cried Cira for the umpteenth time to equal beside her in the back of the truck.

-¡YA ME YOU TIRED! AGAIN another word and I swear I'll blow your head - Cry exasperated equal to cira.

Cira stopped struggling and was silent, he knew he had no chance against them. The door was opened convoy

suddenly and entered another equal to a boy on his shoulders. The guy shot the boy to the ground, quickly distinguished himself at insconciente Cira boy.

'' Zak ... '' Penso Cira '' It's all your fault ''

Equal to the threatened closed the doors of the car and told the driver to turn on the car. The driver turned on the car and headed down the highway.

-Conduce Darek fast, Amon will be concerned with these two rebels said one of the soldiers while looking maliciously Cira and Zak.

* * *

 **How was ?, if you like give me a review and if not also let me also to review.**


End file.
